


Another VrisRezi One-shot

by tacothefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacothefish/pseuds/tacothefish
Summary: Based on a random OTP prompt. Terezi, along with Karkat, Dave, and John go to the library to do research for a group project they were assigned to. Terezi notices a girl working at the library, and finds her quite attractive, She ends up going to the library more often to see the girl, although she claims it's for other reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this posted on Wattpad by the user (AlisonWith1L), do not worry, that is my account.

_**Person A works at a library. Person B is the quiet bookish type, but they definitely have a crush on A. Occasionally, they will try to flirt with A, to disastrous results, but at one point A leaves a sticky note on the inside cover of a book that B put on hold with their (A’s) phone number on it. What happens next is up to you.** _

 

Okay, I’m not going to lie, the only reason I came back to the library after my shitty group project, was to see the cute library helper. Not even cute, hot. Fire hot, as if my eyes were being burned by the sun: hot. She was tall, around 5’11. Her hands were lengthy, as are the rest of her limbs. She had long, straight, black hair, that had a bright blue streak in is (I’m not too sure how she got the dye to show up in her hair, though). She had glasses which fit her face quite nicely, and had sharp cheekbones. Her wide smile matched mine quite a lot, and was hot. She was about my age: 18. She wore deep blue jeans most of the time, with a band shirt and the same grey jacket/sweater thing that hung off of her form in all the right ways. She had blue eyes that stood out; they shone when she laughed. And damn, every time I saw her, I couldn’t speak, she was just too much. It should be illegal to do what she is doing to me.

The first time I walked into the library while she was working was because I was meeting with members from my history class, so that we could research ideas for a project assigned to us. When I had arrived there, my group members (Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider, and John Egbert) had already set up a table near the back near all of the nonfiction books. About 30 minutes after I had gotten there, she arrived. She had came to the nonfiction to put some books that had just previously been checked in. When she came in, none of us really reacted, we were absorbed in our work. It was when we started to leave that we noticed her. Well, I noticed her. Karkat, Dave, and John were too busy arguing about what 80’s pop band was the best to even notice her. But of course, my gay ass noticed her. I stared with no shame as she put the last book on the shelf.

“Like what you see?” The girl inquired of me, letting out a cackle as I ran out of the nonfiction section, blood rushing its way up to the tips of my ears. I was so disheveled when I met back up with the boys, and they noticed.

“What happened in the span of 30 seconds that we missed?” Dave asked me.

“Nothing happened, Dave, it’s just really hot in here,” I replied, wanting to get out of that damn library as soon as I could. “Sure...”

=   +   =

The next time I went to the library was to get away from Latula and her friends, or at least, that’s what I told myself. I found a fiction book about Dragons, and began reading it. Occasionally, I would peak my eyes over the book whenever I heard someone come in, every time I hoped it would be the girl. Right when I was around 8 chapters in, my hopes came true. There she was, in all of her beauty. She brought a library cart with her, filled with books. She began placing them in all of the appropriate places, sometimes moving books that didn’t belong where they were, into her cart. After she finished this task, she began picking up all of the books random people had thrown around over the long day.

“Hey Beautiful, are you going to check out that book? We’re about to close, so I need to know.” She suddenly said, walking up to me.

“I,” I started, “I think I will check this one out!” _Along with yourself_.

“Okay, if you will please follow me. Do you have a library card?” she asked me. “No, I do not, but I would like to, please, also, will you hold the next in this series for me?” I answered.

“For the library card, please sign this,” she spoke, handing me a contract, “and please right down the book, author, and your name along with when you think you can pick up the next book on this piece of paper, Sweetheart.”

I wrote down my information onto the contract, as well as the piece of paper, and handed it back to the girl, who then scanned my book and handed it to me, along with a receipt that showed me when to return the book. “Thank you...” I muttered, suddenly aware of how our fingers touched when she handed the book back. “Come back soon, Cutie!” She exclaimed, examining the computer next to her.

It was only when I left the library that day that it phased me that the girl had called me beautiful (and sweetheart and cutie).

=   +   =

The next time I went to the library was the next day. I wasn’t even remotely done with the first book in the series, so I was there to catch up on my reading... and so that I could see the library helper again. I’ve never had a crush like this before. Every time I looked at her,i got butterflies. I sat in view of the entrance, where the desk she spent the majority of her time on her phone. I saw, and hear her all day. She teased a boy named Tavros when he had tried to check out a book, only to find out that he didn’t have enough money on him to pay for the other book he had out for quite a while. Something tells me that they were friends at one point. She also talked shit to her coworker, Kanaya Maryam, who didn’t really look too interested in what she was saying, but went along with it, until a “friend” of her’s, Rose Lalonde, a friend of mine, pulled her to some random place in the library to “talk”. I don’t think there was much talking going on over there, though.

When Rose stole Kanaya away from the girl, she didn’t see too offended, she even looked happy. She got up around 5 minutes later to plop in the dark blue bean bag sitting in front of the teal one I was one. “Soooooooo, three consecutive days in this Hell hole...without being paid to do so? I am impressed!” She exclaimed to me as I put my pyralspite bookmark on the page she interrupted my reading on, not that I mind. “Well, I have always loved reading...and some other things...” _such as you._

“Oh? What other things do you speak of?” she challenged. I love this bitch even more.

“Just things such as the...” _FUCK, how do I flirt with this chick...this really hot chick!_ “...warmth? I am very cold natured, and it is the middle of January and my, um, family really loves the cold...I think?” _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Abort! Abort Mission!_

“Warmth? Are you sure it isn’t something else?” she giggles, not buying my shit in the slightest. She started to get up when she saw that I wasn’t going to answer, but then leaned down to me. “Are you sure that it isn’t the staff?” I heard, her breath tickling my ear. She pulled away, cackling, shooting me a wink before returning to her desk before someone notices she left her post.

If my face wasn’t red from the cold outside, it definitely was after that endeavor.

=   +   =

The next, but not last time, I went to the library, I went with the same three dorks I went with the first time. This time, we went to the library to just study for multiple classes. John brought several note cards that we could use as flashcards, Karkat brought notebook paper, Dave brought apple juice (he needs to stop. He does this every time we take him to places, he doesn’t bring any of the things he needs. Just apple juice. It is getting out of hand), and I brought writing utensils. We sat ourselves at the same table we researched our history project at, and began studying. By this point, I should probably point out that I am the only person who knows I am gay. Even though these three are my closest friends and I am pretty sure Kar and Dave are fucking, I haven’t came out of the closet to them. I’m keeping it a secret for me, myself, and I. No one else (except for future ladies). This being said, when she came in to do her job, I was all but focused.

She teased me. She was doing everything on purpose. Our table was placed in the middle of a little nonfiction section, with several shelves surrounding us, including behind me. Whenever the girl would move behind me to put up a book (which was suspiciously frequent), she would “accidentally” brush up against some part of me. Sometimes, she would grip my shoulder while on tip toes trying to reach the top shelf. Others, she would flitter her fingers into my hair, brush up against my back, maybe tap a rhythm on it, pat my head, or flick my ear. I swear, I must have looked like a tomato with how much I was blushing. When she wasn’t behind me, she would flash smirks and wink at me, knowing what she was doing. She would drop books and take her time picking them up, she would bite her lip suggestively when she was “thinking” about where a book would go. I knew she was doing it purposefully, so of course I had to try and challenge her.

How did I challenge her? Simple.

I was so red, that the boys requested we take a break seeing as I was “obviously too stressed” or “was thinking about a guy at from school”. So, I decided to get back at the girl as simple as possible. I got up, walking up to the shelves she and her metal cart were resting, and tried to touch the back of her neck. Hence the tried part. She then happened to turn around to face me, meaning my hand did not hit the back of her neck, but her lips. When I did this, she decided to grab the hand. Now, I wasn’t really prepared for this next part, my flustered state was panicking about the whole lips thing and the hand holding thing. She took the hand that she was holding, brought it to her lips...and then fucking licked it. Like a dog. When I let out a gross squeak, the boys happened to turns around. All was Hell. The girl dropped my hand immediately.

“I’m going to kiss you...now,” she whispered into my ear as three of my best friends turned around to investigate the commotion. Her lips were on mine before I could even comprehend what she had just said. Her hand slithered to the small of my back. She tasted like blueberry candies, and she smelled like heaven.

When my mind caught up with the situation, I kissed back. It was full of passion. There were tiny fireworks going off in my mind as she placed her hand onto my hip to rest. I snuck my arms around her neck, fingers tangling in her hair.

“Um...what?” John piped up. I about fainted. “So, does this mean that you two?”

We pulled apart instantly after hearing Egderp blurt out the question. “I-I..” I tried to speak, but all that would come out of my mouth were incoherent mutterings. It was the most embarrassing moment in my entire existence. “I’m going to take her to the bathroom and wash her face, she doesn’t look too good. Guess I pushed her a little ::::) !” The girl said, taking me to the restroom, leaving the dumbfounded boys in the nonfiction section.

When we got to the restroom, I was more than happy to run to the sink and fling water onto my face. “So...” the other girl started, “am i a good kisser or what?” _seriously?_

“You’re an amazing kisser,” I breathed, drying my face with a rough, brown paper towel. “I hope to receive more in the future...” I whispered.

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you over your cute face,” she responded.

“It...It was nothing-nothing to be concerned about,” I responded. “Okayyyyyyyy. I would loooooooove to stay, but I am afraid if my boss finds me slacking off again, I’ll never hear the end of it!” and with that, she left me.

After she left me, I went to where the boys were chattering amongst themselves. Of course they had questions, and I tried my best to answer them.

“Are you gay?” Dave questioned. “Yup.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” Kar asked. “...I’m not really sure. We’ve been talking, but that was the most intimate thing I’ve ever done with her, or anyone else.”

“Who is she?” John suddenly exclaimed. “One of the workers here.”

“No, I get that, but like, what is her name.” _shit._ “Um..I-I...”

“Wait, hold the fuck up!” Karkat shouted, “you’re telling me that you don’t know the name of the girl you’ve been head over heels with, have been flirting with for a week (at least), and just made out with in front of us? What the everliving fuck?” I just nodded.

“You are a disappointment,” Dave added. “Shut the fuck up, Dave,” I whisper- shouted, “Let’s get back to work.”

=   +   =

 

My last story from the library was very simple. I was just checking in my dragon book, and picking up the one I put on hold. When I opened the door, I saw the girl working the desk along with Kanaya and Rose. I blushed just at the thought of whatever the girl was going to say to me when I approached her. “Hey,” I said walking up to the desk. “I’m here to return and pick up a book...”

“I’m on it!” The girl said, snatching the book out of my hand.

“That was rude! You don’t just snatch customer’s books out of their hands!” Kanaya whisper-shouted to the girl.

“I can because this customer is different!” She demanded. “What?” Rose responded.

“Terezi, darling, come here,” she beckoned me, opening the desk’s door from her seat.  “Okay..” I answered, going through the door to where the three were currently residing.

She stood up, and grabbed my hand. “This is why!” She shouted triumphantly, winking to the other girls. She wrapped her arms around my waist, swooping me into a quick kiss. Before I could react to her blueberry taste or how warm her soft lips were as the collided with mine, it was over.

“Oh! I could have sworn you were straight!” Rose muttered. “I’m as straight as an 8 ball!” she replied.

“Oh, and here is your book!” she handed the book I put on hold.

“See you later, babe,” she whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I kissed her cheek, something I was surprised I had the confidence to do, whispered goodbye, then left the library.

When I got home that day, I opened the book, anxious to finish the series, when I noticed a teal sticky note stuck to the inside cover. _What is this?_ I picked up the teal sticky note, and read the deep blue sharpie.

**_Hey beautiful, we should get coffee or something sometime soon. Maybe go back to my place...if you want ;;;;)._ **

**_413_ **

**_888_ **

**_8888_ **

  
**_-Vriska Serket_ **


End file.
